fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Core (Gyrohem)
Summary The "soul" of Gyrohem. It is the thing that keeps it standing. What keeps it more powerful than other planets. It shows no emotion. No empathy. All it does, is watch and keep the world stable. This being, is the Core. The true God of Gyrohem. Appearance and Personality The Core's appearance varies, but its usual appearance is that of a silhouette of a man in dark red flames. Other times, it can look just like a simple blob of fire. The Core has no real emotion. Its only goal is to watch and "protect" the world. This "protection" though usually costs thousands of lives, but at the same time, it saves millions. Many don't like this, and some people even go into the direct middle of the world, and challenge the Core in battle, usually for revenge... ...They always fail... Although, as long as they're not a huge threat to the world, the Core will not end their life. It has a pacifistic trait unless provoked, and even can bring insight to others. It acts benevolent and kind, even though it cannot feel it themselves. Powers and Stats [http://fcoc-vs-battles.wikia.com/wiki/Tiering_System Tier]: Unknown, at least 1-B, likely higher Name: The Core Origin: [[War on Gyrohem|'War on Gyrohem']] Gender: N/A Age: ?? Classification: The "Soul" of Gyrohem, the True God of Gyrohem Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Superhuman Speed, Superhuman Durability, Superhuman Agility, Superhuman Endurance, Infinite Amounts of AuraAura(Aura is like a shield that coats your whole body. It can protect against practically anything other than attacks from inside of the body),' 'Aura Manipulation '''(Can manipulate anything Aura related to their will),' 'Immortality' (types 1, 2, 3, 5, and 6), [[Adaptation|'All Types of Adaptation']], [[Durability Negation|'Durability Negation']], 'Energy Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Enhanced Senses, True Flight, 'Regeneration '(High-Godly), All Types of Absorption, All Types of Weapon Mastery, Teleportation , Power Negation , Ability Replication (The Core can use that ability it replicated infinitely times better than the original user), Reality Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Concept Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Paradox Manipulation, Precognition, All Types of Resistance/Full Hax Resistance, Perfect Hax Nullification/Negation (Able to negate any type of hax), '''Complete Arsenal, Intangibility, Non-Corporeal [http://fcoc-vs-battles.wikia.com/wiki/Attack_Potency Attack Potency]:'' Unknown', at least '''Hyperverse level' (Easily defeated Linx in Final Form Ultimate. Battled another being similar to it, destroying the 14th-dimensional space they were fighting in. The reason the Core fought this being was because it was the greatest threat to Gyrohem at the time. Nobody won the fight though, and the being suddenly vanished), likely higher Speed: At least Massively FTL+ '(Can teleport) 'Lifting Strength: Unknown [http://fcoc-vs-battles.wikia.com/wiki/Striking_Strength Striking Strength]''': ''Unknown, '''at least '''Hyperversal, '''likely higher [http://fcoc-vs-battles.wikia.com/wiki/Durability '''Durability:]' Unknown '(The Core was never shown with any real damage) Stamina: Unknown, likely Infinite Range: Unknown, possibly Infinite Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Unknown, possibly Omniscient Weaknesses: Nothing noteworthy Notable Attacks and Techniques '"Flame" Orbs: '''The Core shoots out small red and orange orbs. When it connects to something, a massive explosion that ignores all durability is created. The explosion's range can go from multiple kilometers, to being universal, depending on how much power the Core wants it to be. '''Pheonix Flame Punch: '''The Core punches through the enemy. The attack would phase through anything, but whatever it goes through, will burn up from the inside. The flames that will burn the target are infinitely hotter than the sun. These flames also ignore fire resistance. '''Core Burst: '''The Core releases a massive amount of Aura turned energy. The size of the blast radius and the power it induces depends entirely on how much Aura the Core releases. At full power, the Core says that it is infinitely more powerful and has the same exact abilities that God's Almighty Fist has, and at 0.1% power, this attack is already more than enough to stop the very same move. '''Ability Replication: '''Since it doesn't really have a "true form", the Core is able to take on the form of others, and use a copied versions their abilities, weapons, and even mentalities and knowledge. Combined with its power, it can use and fight with their abilities ''infinitely times better than the original user. Feats *Fought a being similar to him, destroying millions of multiverses in the battle. It is unknown how the battle ended. *Fought Linx Rifelson, who had the three God Blades, each with devastating abilities. (Whenever Linx tried to use a God Blade against the Core, their abilities were always negated) *The Core is a collection of everyone in Gyrohem. Once someone or something dies on Gyrohem, their soul goes directly inside of it, as long as it was created by the Core. Other IN PROGRESS Notable Victories: Linx Rifelson (War on Gyrohem) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches/Draws: ??? (The Collection of Mer) Music: * Mea Culpa (Core in battle) Additional Stats Date of Birth: Unknown Birthplace: Unknown Weight: Unknown Height: Varies Likes: None Dislikes: None Eye Color: Unknown, possibly red Hair Color: Unknown, possibly red Hobbies: None Values: Unknown | Watch over and protect the world Status: Alive Affiliation: None Previous Affiliation: None Pictures -Work in Progress Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Aura Users Category:Energy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Tier 1 Category:Regeneration Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Xmark12's Pages